The Outrageous Okona
| date = 2365 | stardate = 42402.7 | episode = 2x04 | production = 130 | airdate = week of | teleplay = | story = , , and | director = }} "The Outrageous Okona" was the 30th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the 4th episode of the show's second season, first aired on 12 December 1988. The episode was written by , , , and and directed by . Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 42402.7 : We are traveling in the Omega Sagitta system, traversing between the twin planets that form the Coalition of Madena. Both worlds are populated by a humanoid race which colonized the planets two centuries ago and which now coexist under a precarious but successful treaty. ;Captain's log, supplemental : Some of the mystery surrounding this ancient morality play we've been dragged into has been revealed. One of Captain Okona's pursuers is an outraged father with a heartfelt, if arcane, sense of righteousness. References Characters :Bennett • Benzan • Wesley Crusher • Data • Debin • Diana Giddings • Guinan • Kushell • Geordi La Forge • Ronald B. Moore • Thadiun Okona • Alfonse Pacelli • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • B.G. Robinson • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf, son of Mogh • Yanar • Youngblood • USS Enterprise-D computer Gracie Allen • George Burns • Jerry Lewis • Tip O'Neill • Stano Riga • J. Edgar Hoover • Ken Ross • David Grant • Ryan Adams • Phil Bishop • Craig Weiss • Mike Gray • John Mason • Tracy Tormé (comedian) • Scott Rubenstein • Dan Curry • Wendy Neuss • David Livingston • David Takemura • Douglas E. Graves • Sam Freedle • Steve Wiener • Doug Drexler (comedian) • Jim Hardy • Merri Howard • Jayme Wing • Adele Simmons (comedian) • Monty de Graff • Daryl Baskin • Jon Koslowsky • Gary Hutzel (comedian) • Ronald B. Moore • Wendy Ruiz Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • Erstwhile (class 9 cargo vessel) • Atlec starship Locations :Omega Sagitta star system (the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) Atlec • Earth • Straleb Planetary locales ;Earth : Charnock's Comedy Cabaret Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise-D : holodeck • bridge Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Okona's species Technology and weapons :communicator • hologram • holographic emitter • sensors • spacecraft • starship • transporter • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Coalition of Madena Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • commander • commanding officer • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • flight controller • operations manager • officer • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :anatomy • beaming • bird call • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365|captain's log, USS Enterprise-D, 2365]] • clothing • coordinates • diplomacy • fraction • ''glob'' fly • government • homeworld • hair • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • matter • memory • nation-state • pants • planet • population • psychology • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • technology • title • uniform • universe • weapon • ZIP code Chronology ;years prior to 2365 : Atlec and Straleb become rivals. (prior to episode) ;stardate 42402.7, 2365 (2360s chronology, ''Enterprise''-D voyages) : The Enterprise-D travels near Atlec and Straleb. Appendices Related stories * ** Okona visits again. * ** The Omega Sagitta system is charted. Images theoutrageousokona hd-053.jpg|Title card. the Outrageous Okona.jpg|Episode image. thadiun Okona.jpg|Okona. bG Robinson.jpg|Robinson. robinson2365.jpg|Robinson. erstwhile.jpg|The Erstwhile. Timeline External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 2